Device
A 'Device '''is a type of artificial intelligence and hardware mechanism that allows a mage to channel their magic and mathematical equations for their spells effectively and quickly. Ever since the Ancient Magi Tribes, this held true. Types of Devices There are six types of Simulator Devices: Storage, Boost, Armed, Intelligent, Unison and Hybrids. Storage Devices Providing the most simplest of streaming for the common soldier and civilian. Akin to the Android and IPhone of magical civilizations for civilian models. Your standard assault/battle rifle for soldiers. Boost Devices For provided to support-mages such as summoners to backup for their far more combat heavy comrades Armed Devices Utilizing 'dumb’ Artificial Intelligence simulators with interface to their masters. These devices are primarily combat oriented of the melee type, however non-melee types have been used. Intelligent Devices With 'smart’ AI simulators with full compatibility to their chosen master. While partially autonomous, they come primarily in the 'shooting' variety. However having an intelligent device could potentially distract due to the abnormal amount of possibilities that its AI could present Unison Devices Full advanced AIs implanted into organic beings as a plug into their masters to provide the usage of two Linker Cores in one body, far exceeding that of a Boost Device. This also provides that Unison Devices have the ability to fight free out of captors hands if the original master is killed in combat. Certain cases may allow a Unison Device to 'merge’ with the master, inhabiting their body or creating backup merger. This is similar to ’Fertilization' ''Spirit Dependency Link The merging between a human being and a Conceptual, these are functionally the same as a Unison, however amplifying powers a thousand fold. However, the dangers of using such powers is the human soul slowly absorbed into the Conceptual's body. Cartridge System The Cartridge System is a Belkan design following that of the average mass weapon. The Cartridge cartridge contains highly condensed and concentrated amounts of mana. However, instead of firing mana bullets into the enemy, the unloading of a cartridge increases mana input to the spell to further unleash power onto the enemy. Ancestral Cartridge '' A special type of cartridge system created with the Book of Darkness, it is specifically used to its Dynamic General Guardians. As replicas of those that lived during the Warring States Period and Sankt Kaiser Unification War, they can call upon their ancestral skills of those that lived. However, their personality drastically changes to how they were during that time. Symphogear System Technically a device, the Symphogear system was created by Master Conductor Finé and her Exarchon Tsuchinoko Ayesha Keen Mantle. It's true name is ''The Symphonic Continental Pacification Weapons System. ''A minor project pursued by the Master Conductor as aesthetic tool used by lesser lords under the Valkyria, it was later redesigned after the War In Heaven as remembrance of the Eight Great Tribes and its fallen heroes. When Fine was cursed by a Conceptual leading to the great fragmentation of language (EI: Removing all translators) the Symphogear armors were scattered across the world, artifacts of great power coming in various forms throughout the ages. As time passed, these items were used without proper maintenance, sometimes with relics clashing one another with predictable results. In the end, the systems were too heavily damaged, their AI shattered as a lingering will of its programming and only a few survived to the modern day as something close to usable form, usually in the style of weapons, instruments and single pieces of armor. ''X-Drive The X-Drive system is final-form ability used by the massive photonic gain of the users and their Valkyrian superiors. Each of the 3,001,655,722 locks are the names of the serving Valkyria just before the War In Heaven with the last two names being Tsuchinoko Ayesha Keen Mantle and Highever Omnix Dauntless Will. Construction '' Based on Ichiival, the Symphogear Armors were created from: * Interwoven Aurichalcum metal reinforced with High Dragon Scales (~Age 5000 yrs) for the chest area. * Mithril smelted with nano-carbons serve as the skin-tight protective layer underneath to cool the body under stress. * Photonic Gain Reactor, generated by Song. However, Symphogear Armor was made in case a human couldn't sing, and therefore would be able to fight as ‘footsoldiers’ of the Autonomous Protective Services Across the Dimensional Sea: Persus/Valkyria. ''Ignite Module By using the component of the Cursed Relic, Dáinsleif, Elfnein was able to restore the Symphogear relics back to functioning order. Activated by Cursed Songs and using the Berserk function found via Human/Relic fusions, the user is kept under a constant state of control to allow the user to keep their mind without the blinding controls of negative emotions such as rage, sorrow, envy, etc; allowing the user to use the full-power of the berserk state. Both offensive and defense capabilities are greatly enhanced as a result. However, any lack of conviction, lack of bloodshed or doubt within the person will hamper the Ignite Module's power and possibly have the user to go full berserk. The nature of Dáinsleif may account to this, as the user is directly placed under the blade's cursed power. It's corrosive nature as 'The Sword no Wound Shall Heal' is meant to continue digging at the person's soul or possibly old wounds that scarred a person's psyche. Whether this was something the relic had originally as planned by Finé herself or an attribute gained from the bloodshed used on the blade is currently unknown. Other issues come from the length of a Cursed Song. Longer songs will added increased strain on the user, wearing down their psyche and sometimes let off blood as the Dáinsleif demands blood. Song prematurely ended whether forced or manually down will have the Symphogear downgraded based on the length of the song sung. Any song nearing 43 seconds to the end will have the gear shutdown completely with a personality shift greatly based on their initial activation imprints. Usual human inhibitions such as not trying to kill anybody are also removed. With three forms of control (Most to least controlled: Nigredo -> Albedo -> Rubedo), it truly is a double-edged sword. Known Variants * Excalibur-class ** Excalibur (SG-w01) ** Excalibur Colbrante ** Excalibur Clarent ** Excalibur Morgan (Dark Excalibur) (SG-w01') ** Durendal * Gungnir-class (SG-r03) ** Dark Gungnir (SG-r03') ** Gae Bolg (SG-r##) * Mikusa-no-Kandakara-class ** Ame-no-Habakiri (SG-r01) ** Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi ** Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (Dark Tsurugi) (SG-r01') * Pinaka-class ** Ichaival (SG-r02) ** Dark Ichaival * Zababa-class ** Igalima (SG-i02) ** Shul Shagana (SG-i01) * Airgetlám-class (SG-x00) * Solomon's Cane * Nephilim * Dur da Blá * Yantra Sarvaswa * Antikythera Gear * Gjallarhorn Yuusha System The Yuusha System used by the Senshu Yuusha Club is actually a makeshift version of the Spirit Dependency Link between the Concepts of the Shinju Gods and the Heroes themselves. Mankai forms are greater draw powers of the heroes and the Concepts, however it takes away their humanity in order to add themselves to the Concepts themselves. These Concepts saw the destruction caused by The Unbreakable Darkness and its forces led by Corrupted Valkyria, and sought to create a system that would allow humans to safely combat the Vertex forces. However, due to the nature of this system and the makeshift job of these Gods, it leads to tragedies. Category:Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS Category:Alpha Series Category:Universe 616 Category:Universe 52 Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear Category:Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de aru